


Satisfied

by Toreen



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, I swore to not write another part for this, but I just really feel like writing fluff right now soooooo, enjoy?, honestly, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toreen/pseuds/Toreen
Summary: Just some fluff between J.D and Veronica, after Veronica started at Brown.Connected with:I'm going to get what I / we want + The world is wide enough + I like your face + The Burn-Down





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, long story short
> 
> I just really felt like drawing a shorty with fluff.
> 
> Don't kill me.

Two weeks after the big Prom-Night and Westerburg Highs burn down, Veronica left her home to drive to Providence, preparing herself for Brown University.

She would have been okay with living at a dorm, but her parents decided that giving her a flat would be a better decision, so that she can life more how she wanted to.  
At first Veronica tried to fight against it, saying that staying at a dorm close to the University would be much smarter than living in a flat that's a few minutes away, but after it hit her that that way J.D could life with her, she stopped fighting, agreed, accepted it and seemed to like the idea more and more. It didn't take her so long to move into the flat, the rent was actually not so high but it was more than enough space for her. And J.D too, but of course her parents wouldn't know about him staying with her. Nobody knew. The good thing was, J.D hasn't been to Providence yet, means no one knew him and he could walk around freely without having to fear that someone he knows could see him.

As far as Veronica was aware, no one else from Westerburg High went there, so she didn't worry a bit about that.  
They made sure that she moved in as fast as possible, getting her a new bed for the flat (her old bed stood at her parents place still, in case she wanted to visit them or just felt like coming home for a weekend. It was her home and she had to promise her parents to come over on a regular basis. Her room stood her room and they wouldn't change it), some drawers and a closet, the kitchen with everything needed was already there so she didn't have to take care of that.  
J.D spent the time in the City, looking around (mostly searching if they got a 7/11 or anything similar to it) and by the time he got back home, it was a nice feeling for him to be finally able to say that he's got a home, Veronica was already asleep in bed, being more than done for the day.

He chuckled, taking off his clothes except for his shorts and laying down next to her. A soft sigh left her throat as she snuggled closer to him right away, feeling comfy and relaxed in his embrace.  
"J.D...?", she yawned, opening her eyes a bit and brushing her nose against his shoulder. Gosh, it just felt so nice to be close to him, taking in his scent and feeling his warmth.  
  
A warm, soft kiss hit her forehead and Jason chuckled, his voice less than a soft whisper:"Yeah, babe. Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"No, no it's fine. I was waiting for you. Found anything interesting?"  
  
"Hmh~ yes. We should go there together tomorrow so that I can show you around. We got a store not so far away."  
  
"That's good."  
  
They fell silent, hugging each other, exchanging kisses and smiling all the time. A silent decision that talking too exhausting at the moment fell since there wasn't much to say anyways. J.D's hand brushed over her arm, his touch fond and gentle. Sometimes it surprised Veronica, thinking his hands must be rough but it was the complete opposite. They were big, yes. But soft and warm.  
  
"Hey-", Veronica was the first one to break the long lasting silence again, "-what are you going to do now? I mean, I go to school most of the day as soon as the holidays are over. It would be pretty boring for you to stay here all day, right? And the town is probably going to be pretty boring after a while as well. So, any plans to work against that?"  
  
Her voice was still a whisper, so soft and tired and J.D? He loved it. Not loving something about her was hard for him, he fell too hard. Too hard to hate her flaws.  
"I don't know, I thought that I should get a job, y'Know? Something to get some money for us. I know that your parents will provide you everything, but they don't know I'm here as well and I think I should at least do something for us too."  
  
He didn't get a verbal answer, only a soft nod and a nose brushing against his neck again. Veronica's breath was calm and slow, warm against his skin and made it tickle. A smile was something he couldn't do anything about as he pulled her closer, kissing her forehead again and turning with her, pushing her gently into the mattress.  
  
"Veronica?"  
  
"Wha'sit J.D?", she slurred, almost sleeping again.

"I love you...sleep well, okay? Let's look at the city tomorrow and see what would be good for you."  
  
Whatever J.D said after that, she wouldn't hear it. Not even a second after she finished her sentence (which was mostly only mumbling at that point), her eyes fell shut and she drove off into a deep sleep. The first time in months she would fall asleep that quickly and so deeply.

* * *

 

Knowing that he was such a safe-zone for her, made J.D happy and maybe also a teeny tiny bit proud.

 

It felt like the first time in forever, that he was satisfied with how things turned out.


	2. Fluffy Bunnies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like writing more fluff between them.  
> it's about Bunnies.  
> ..plush bunnies  
> It's really not much  
> I didn't sleep in a week guys, I can't think.

Veronica and J.D started to get used to that lifestyle after a while.  
She went to her courses and classes over the day, J.D did...Veronica didn't even know what he did most of the day. But he made sure that she always had food to take with her and that everything was always clean and tidy. He cooked, he cleaned, Veronica joked around that he's the perfect housewife more than once, especially after he one day stood in the small kitchen, his coat put over a chair, sleeves of his shirt rolled up and wearing a pure white apron saying “Perfect Wife” in a purple color at the front.

Other than going to College, Veronica also had a little side-job to earn some money (she didn't want her parents to have to pay for everything) and on days she had to work, she came back late in the evening, flopping down on the bed and most of the times not feeling like having dinner.  
Life was beautiful for her.

One morning she woke up on a Saturday and felt something fluffy and soft right in front of her face. For a moment Ronica didn't even realise what was going on, before she opened her eyes at least.

A big, brown plush bunny sat there, with a blue ribbon around it's neck, smiling at her with black eyes. Veronica sat up, obviously confused about where the bunny came from (it looked familiar to her. Too familiar.), but she carefully took it in her arms, enjoying the feeling of the soft plush on her skin.  
A few minutes later J.D walked in with a tablet on his hand. He sat down, the tablet (which was full of plates with food) setting down next to Veronica.  
  
“Hey, babe. Did you sleep well? Likin' the bunny?”  
He smiled, obviously waiting for a positive reaction as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.  
“I made you breakfast, hope you're hungry. I guess I kinda overdid it, but hey. Better more than not enough, right?”

She sat there, nodding slowly, still confused about what the heck was going on. It was sweet but also...also confusing. She just woke up and so much already happened. J.D urged her to eat, to at least try and damn it was good. Pancakes, bacon and eggs, french toast.  
She ate much and good, sharing it with the other one because "Hey you made it, you should have some too. Also it's good!"

The moment she leaned back after she was done and her sight fell onto the calender, it hit her. The date was marked in red and circled, “1st year anniversary!♥♥” written underneath it. Shit. She knew there was something.

“Oh my gosh J.D I swear I-”  
  
Soft, warm lips hit her own cutting her off immediately, letting out a soft sigh.  
“Don't worry, honey.”, Jason looked at her, a fond look in his eyes,”I know you just woke up and had a lot to do lately. I just hope you like the bunny I got you?”  
  
A chuckle escaped her, which shortly after turned into a laugh, looking at the bunny and hugging it tightly.  
“Yes, yes I do. And I think it's adorable because-”, she got up and walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out a package,”-I got that for you a week ago already for today. I just kinda forgot about it.”

A few steps back to the bed and she sat on it again, putting the package onto J.D's lap. It was wrapped in dark purple colored paper, a little card on it with nothing more but a "❤︎ " scribbled on it.  
“Open it.”  
It took him a moment to open the package, a big, fluffy bunny with white plush and a red ribbon around it's neck looked up at him, the same size as the other bunny.  
“See? I got you the same, just in other colors. I think it suits you well.”

He grabbed her, pulling her into a hug and a kiss, the bunnies between them.  
From now on the bunnies always were with them on the bed and everytime J.D took a nap while Veronica was gone, he instinctively grabbed the white bunny and hugged it tightly, a soft smile on his lips.

 


End file.
